Hello I Love You, You Moron
by PerfectWorld
Summary: Angelina cares for Fred. Fred doesn't notice it. How will this affect their friendship? Will Fred find out? Rated PG13 for random outbursts that you could hear in a sex ed classroom. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything of Harry Potter or its aweso
1. Stupid Emotions

**Chapter 1 – Stupid Emotions**

"Katie get back here NOW!" Angelina demanded. It was one of those mornings where things were going just a little too quickly for Miss Johnson. "Stupid git." She spat. Katie was already out the Portrait Hole when Angelina got to the Common Room. The room was silent, until…

"Lee! Give me back my wand!" a familiar voice shrieked. She saw Lee Jordan bolt down the Boys' staircase and run for the fireplace. Fred came down the stairs in his pajamas, on the verge of tears.

"Lee that was NOT cool!" Fred said pointing at his friend.

"No it wasn't. But it was bloody funny!" Lee said pretending to poke the fire with Fred's wand. Angelina just watched from the couch.

"Lee, give him back his wand. What did he do this time?" Angelina asked, stepping into the argument.

"Fred stole my wand and turned it into a tuna again!" Lee said pointing Fred's wand furiously at him. Fred stepped backwards. He leaned towards Angelina.

"Angie, don't let him hurt me. I only did it because HE stole my Potions book." Fred said quivering behind Angelina in mock fright.

"Oh get a grip you blubbering walrus." She said to Fred. "And you," she said pointing to Lee. "Give the wand back to the walrus." She felt like a mother telling her little children that 'It's all fun and games until someone sets the other one on fire'. Lee eventually gave Fred back his wand. Fred twirled it between his fingers.

"Thanks Johnson. He would've turned me into a newt if you hadn't saved me." He said beaming. She looked at him in his pajamas.

"Get dressed you fool. We're going to be late for class. You know how much Professor Snape **LOVES **Gryffindor." She said in an overly sarcastic tone. "And you know how much I **LOVE** detention."

"You know," Fred started. "Sometimes I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not. That's hot you know." Angelina stood there. A blank expression was on her face.

"Hot huh?" she asked grabbing her books. "Well, we'll see how hot I am in Potions class, won't we?" she said, her robes fluttering behind her. Fred just watched her walk out of the Portrait Hole.

_What did you just say? You moron._

"Mr. Weasley, making up excuses that your mother is sick isn't going to help you this time." Snape growled. Fred was leaning back in his chair. Snape didn't scare him… at least, not anymore.

"Oh, rotten luck for me eh?" he asked looking for an audience. His "audience" was hiding behind text books, trying hard not to be heard. Fits of giggles were heard all around the room.

"Mr. Weasley, you will stay after class to receive your punishment." Snape said turning back to the front of the class. Fred sat there in amazement.

_He DIDN'T take away points!_

"Oh, and all Gryffindors should be thrilled to know, 20 points have been deducted." Snape said pressing a smile on his face.

_How does he smile and his face doesn't crack? It's magic! Well, it most likely is… _

Fred all of a sudden had a random ADD outburst and grabbed a new roll of parchment. His quill was violently scribbling something down. He passed the folded piece of parchment to Angelina.

**Hey Angie. I'm sorry about the points and all, rotten luck. What's up hot stuff? **

Angelina took the note and read it. She giggled slightly and grabbed her quill and started to write. It took her a fair bit longer to write back. Fred thought,

_What's with girls and writing notes so long? Why do they show emotion…? Hmm… I'll ask Ang, she should know. _

When Fred got the note back it said something like this,

**Hey Fred. It's alright, I find that every time your mum's on the deathbed, you seem rather cheerful. And what's with the "hot stuff"? Fred, are you trying to tell me something? Oh well, I'm sitting here and Andrew Shields is breathing on me really hard. I want you to take him out in D.A.D.A. Could you? Eh… what's up with you?**

Fred looked puzzled. Angelina usually didn't make sense, but this was ridiculous. Written proof that Angelina Johnson was on crack. Or, it would help him with his theory. Another one was that throwing dung bombs from the top of the Astronomy Tower to the grounds would be a lot more fun. Turns out, it still gets you a detention with Filch. Fred wrote back vigorously. Angelina got the note. It was easy to pass notes in Potions because the caldrons blocked Snape's view.

**Andrew Shields eh? You think he's sexier than me, don't you? I'm not going to beat him up; he could snap me like a twig. Like a very, VERY sexy twig. Making sure you got the fact that I'm super good looking. Anyway, I'm rather bored… although I have detention to look forward to… wanna join me? I know you have nothing better to do! **

He passed the note back. And the conversation went on like that. Some flirty conversation some rather funny conversation too. The whole class was taken up talking about randomness like, "Oh Fred, you're uterus is showing…" or "Angie, you have ANOTHER erection! I can help satisfy that!" After class ended they looked at the note they had written. It took up three rolls of parchment, front and back.

"Okay, I want page two." Fred said ripping it out of Angelina's hand.

"Do I get the other two then?" she asked, a smirk on her face. "The one's that talk about 'you, me and a set of twins makes three because they're just as bad as one'?"

"Yeah, you keep that. I'm keeping the good part. 'Fred, I love you.' 'I want you.' 'I need you.'" Fred said, panting after every quote.

"What? I never said any of that!" Angelina laughed. "The closest thing I said to that was, 'Fred I need you to beat up Andrew, I think he's trying to rape me!'. No more, no less."

"Yeah, but that's not what all of Hogwarts is going to hear!" he said waving the note in her face and running down the hall. There was no point in chasing him. It's like she didn't even care.

_Tell everyone, _she thought, _Tell everyone the embarrassingtruth. _


	2. The Simple Plan

**Chapter 2 – The Simple Plan**

To Angelina, this was torturous.

_If I don't tell him, I'll explode. If I just sit here, he'll never find out… but that could be a good thing… but then I'd still explode. Okay let's look at both sides of this… Wow… he has really nice arms… FOCUS ANGELINA, FOCUS! _

It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Every five seconds Fred would pop up in her thoughts. Finally, she put off daydreaming of her favorite twin long enough to devise a plan. She was going to finally tell him the truth. She was going to tell him that every night she cries that she's keeping something from him.

It was, as she put it, a simple plan.

George bounded into the Common Room. He was obvious ecstatic. He started to sing.

"Snape, Snape, what will you do? The teachers are starting to get to you…"

"Na, na, na, na, na, na." A voice finished for him. Fred had joined in the taunting. Angelina got up and made her way over to the boys. She was going to initiate her "simple plan". Basically, it was to flirt with Fred non-stop until he found out. She didn't care how, but she just wanted him to know.

"What's going on? Something good…? You added that little 'na, na, na, na' thing. Is Snape sacked or something?" Angelina asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Fred and George both slightly frowned.

"Not yet," Fred said.

"But we wait for the day to come…" George finished in a dreamy tone. The twins smiled again.

"The plan is to drive him mad," Fred started again.

"Crazy. Insane. Easy enough right?" George asked.

"No, would you like to know why?" Fred asked. Angelina asked mockingly,

"Why?"

"Because he's a slobbering git." George said spitefully.

"Thick one too."

"Couldn't've said it better myself."

"Well," Fred began slowly. "You didn't… I did…"

"Well, Mr. I-LOOOOOVE-Snape"

"Oh no, brother dearest. You've crossed the line."

"Sorry," George mumbled. "That was uncalled for."

"I would say so." Angelina said stepping in for Fred. Fred laughed quietly

and patted Angelina on the back.

"Thanks Ang, at least YOU'LL stick up for me!" he said giving her a hug. While hugging, Fred turned to face his twin and stuck his tongue out at him. When they let go, Angelina said to him,

"You smell good today Fred." She smiled. His cheeks went a bit pink as he replied,

"I smell like a man!" George looked over at Fred. He smelled Fred's shirt.

"Ha! I don't know many 'men' that smell like a meadow."

"Funny how YOU know what a meadow looks like." Fred snapped back. "**THAT** doesn't sound too manly."

"I'm just saying you smell"

"Good," Angelina finished. "Clean and refreshed, VERY sexy." Fred looked over at George.

"You see? I **AM** sexy. Thank you Angie." He said giving her another hug. Just when Angelina was soaking in the hug, Katie came bolting down the staircase. If you didn't know it was Katie, you would think an earthquake was going to devour Hogwarts. She ran down to the three teenagers. She grabbed Angelina's hand and started to pull.

"Come to the bathroom with me." Katie begged. Angelina looked at Fred. She was stuck between him and the wall.

"A little help Fred?" she asked half-jokingly. Fred, not knowing how to stop Katie from pulling, pushed his hips into Angelina's.

"There," he said triumphantly. "Try moving her NOW Katie!" Fred laughed an 'I-wish-I-was-evil-enough-to-cackle' laugh. He was holding on to the wall and his books. Katie let go of Angelina's hand. It fell limply at her side. She and Fred were still pressed against each other. She was secretly overjoyed.

_Oh, nice hips… strong legs too… All those times we chased each other on the Grounds MUST'VE done him some good. I told him it would. Wow, those eyes are really blue… I don't think I've ever seen blue-er eyes. Is blue-er a word? No, probably not… Oh God, how long have I been looking into this kid's eyes? Think of something to say! NOW! _

"I need to talk to you, by yourself. Soon." She said sloppily. It was really difficult to tell him how she felt. Seeing, as they were the closet set of opposite-sex friends at Hogwarts. Nothing ever happened with them, they'd never kissed each other; no 'friction' was created. Although, there was a lot of chemistry between the two. Neither of them could ignore the looks that they would get when they would laugh together. Neither of them could ignore the whispers that said, 'Awe, look at them' or 'She could do much better…'. At least, she couldn't ignore them.

"Okay, uh… how about after dinner tonight?" Fred asked. "You can help me with my Astronomy homework. It IS your favorite subject…" Angelina thought about this.

_How can I put in the fact that I like him during astronomy homework? Oh Ang, you're smart. You'll think of something! You always do… _

"Great," she said slipping away from his pelvic grasp. "I'll meet you by the fire at seven." She said racing upstairs for her own set of books. She scrambled around trying to find her Ancient Runes textbook.

_The ONE time I can't find this book. It sticks out like a sore thumb every OTHER day… Oh, there it is. Silly me… _

And with that she raced out the Portrait Hole, trying not to be late for her next class.


	3. It's Impossible

Author: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and helping out. I'm trying as hard as I can to update/write this fic because I'm grounded. Stupid muggle parents, think they're so great. turns mum into a chicken It's suites her. Anyway, here's chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – It's Impossible**

It was about five o'clock when Angelina strode out of her Transfiguration classroom. She had attempted to turn her inkbottle into a member of her favorite band, 'The Looking Glass'. Sadly, she only got the right leg of the lead singer. Still, a leg is better than nothing. She walked somewhat quickly to get to her dorm. She wanted to get out of her school robes and get into her comfy jeans and sweater Mrs. Weasley had made her for her birthday last year. On her way into her dorm, she was stopped when she heard someone crying. She opened the door to the younger girls' dorm to see Ginny Weasley crying on her bed. She slowly entered the room and sat beside Ginny.

"Gin, was wrong?" she asked. It was a bit of a joke to call Ginny 'Gin'. It started when The Weasleys were having a Christmas party and all had a little to drink. Ginny, being so young, wasn't allowed anything to drink. George and Bill had taken some ordinary tap water and made it look like gin and tonic. When they gave the water to their sister, she actually thought it was gin and tonic and was 'drunk'. It must've been the funniest thing she had ever done.

"N-nothing. G-Go away." She said, buckets of tears pouring from her eyes. Angelina just patted her on the back and ran upstairs. She got changed rather quickly and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

When she entered the Great Hall, most people were already there. It was only 5:45 when she got there. Dinner started in about fifteen minutes. She went over to the Gryffindor table. She there was Ron and Seamus talking excitedly to one another.

"…And we then could get robes with our names on them. Yes! Brilliant! It's settled then. Oh, hello Angelina." Seamus said noticing that she had sat down across from them.

"Salutations you two." She began curiously. "What's with the chatter?" Ron and Seamus both looked like You-Know-Who was standing right behind her. They didn't think she was actually listening to their conversation.

"We want to try out for the Quidditch team." Ron said quietly. "We hear you guys are getting rid of your Beaters. Serves them right," he said raising his voice. "Sorry, Fred might be your boyfriend but he IS a moron… not to mention…"

"Boyfriend?" Angelina said blushing. "Fred and I aren't going out…"

"We're just friends." The two boys said in unison, finishing off Angelina's thought.

"You two would be like, the Dream Team!" Seamus said laughing.

"No, they'd be more of a Nightmare Team if you ask me. I've seen these two fight before. Ten minutes passes and then 'I'm sorry, it was my fault.' I don't want to be hearing that all summer. Ang is better than that. She can do better than my brother." Ron muttered.

"So Ang, since you're already on the Quidditch team, do you mind putting in a good word to Wood for us?" Seamus said, slightly changing the subject.

"We're not getting rid of Fred and George. Whoever told you that is a filthy little liar."

_If Wood threw them off the team, I'd be long gone. _

"Okay, so this is Mercury?" Fred said pointing at his planets chart. Fred couldn't see the difference between Mercury and Mars. They were both red, both hot and both completely moronic.

_Who names a planet Mars? Stupid muggles with their crafty lingo. _

"Yeah," she said. "Mercury is closest to the sun. Mars is right after Earth." She said pointing everything out. It seemed clearer to Fred when Angelina explained things. She had a gift for helping people.

"Okay, now," he said pushing aside Mercury and Mars. "Uranus…" he said trying not to smile.

"It's okay Fred, laugh it up." She said staring at him.

_He's like a two year old. Like a really tall, adorable, perverted, funny two year old. _

Fred laughed a bit about the name of the eighth planet. When he was done he asked her, "Angie, I think I can figure out the rest on my own. Want to go sit by the fire?" Angelina smiled. She rolled up Fred's planet chart and skipped over to the couch facing the fire. She sat down and Fred nearly sat on top of her.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. He went and sat on the opposite side. The Common Room was deadly quiet at eleven o'clock that night. She shuffled over to Fred's side of the couch.

"Fred, I need to tell you something. It's been bugging me for a while…" she said as he came closer to her.

"I know what you mean," he said. "I've been feeling it too."

"Really?" she asked her eyes full of joyful tears.

"Yeah," he said. "That Potions test…" Angelina froze.

_No! NO! NO! NO! NO! Wrong, no. Fred, hello. I love you! You moron. _

She slightly laughed.

"No, not the Potions test…" she said her eyes looking into his crystal blue ones. He looked at her and smiled.

"So is it George? I know he's been bugging you lately…" he asked. He was actually being serious.

"N-no. Not George…" she said trying to let him figure it all out. They sat there in silence for the longest time. She heard the clock ticking, she felt her heart beating, she could hear him breathing.

"Alright Angelina. Tell me." He said looking her in the eyes.

"It's," she said. "II…"

"You what Angie?" he asked. He was completely confused.

_SHE WHAT?_

"I'm really tired. I'm gonna head off to bed." She said, her eyes filling up with more tears.

_Why can't you tell him? Why? This is going to have to be said sooner or later! Just tell him now. _

"Angie," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Something's wrong. I know I'm not Katie or Alicia, but I want to know what's going on. You haven't been acting yourself all year. I wanted to say something before, but I thought it would sound rude." A single tear rolled down her cheek. It fell slowly and silently on to her lap.

"Angel, please don't cry." He said trying to make her stop crying. "If it makes you feel any better, hopefully, Katie and I sorted it all out. We're good again." Angelina's entire upper body felt like a bus had crushed it. Her arms felt heavy.

"Y-you and Katie?" she asked. "You and Katie?"

"Me and Katie. Bell. You're best friend? Remember how we got in that fight and I needed to hold you back from her bathroom wanting needs?" he asked. "She forgave me for not letting you go." Angelina sighed with relief. "But I know that's not what's bothering you. Angie, tell me."

_I love you. I want to be with you._

"Fred, I…" she stopped.

_This is pointless. _

"I need to get to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow." Fred's face made a sort of smirk.

"Are you going to feel better then?" he asked moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"No, probably not." She said as she walked up the spiral staircase and up to her room. There, she jumped on to her four-poster, grabbed her tear stained pillow and began to cry quietly.

_I can't tell him. It's impossible. _


	4. Lakeside Disaster

Author: Thanks again for all the reviews. Yes, I'm still grounded, so SHH! Anyway, I'm gonna try to get to chapter 5 without my mum finding out. (mumbles) Stupid chicken…  
Anyway, here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Lakeside Disaster

Fred sat up in his four-poster bed that night. He had shut the curtains and sat in the darkness. He tries to figure out what was wrong with Angelina. The only thing that came to his mind was the obvious excuse.

_PMS _he thought. _But PMS doesn't hang around all year… so that can't be it… Now I'm back at square one! _

It was pointless trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

_She'll tell me in the morning… _

_

* * *

__He doesn't see that I love him! A BLIND man could see that I love him! Ugh, he's so stupid… but funny stupid… with nice cheekbones and really cute haSHUT UP ANGELINA! _

She was still crying into her pillow. Faint sobs could be heard in the dorm if you listened closely. She flipped herself over and dried her eyes.

_If only he knew what I did this late at night… If he knew I cried because of him, because of the pain he brings me, maybe then he'd realize that I love him. _

She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was sunny and bright outside on the Grounds that afternoon. Angelina and Fred were out hitting each other with sticks. Hagrid had told them before, 'Ya kids otta know, you'll be pokin' yer eyes out with that mess!'. To them, it was just pure fun. Angelina went to stab at Fred in the stomach.

"A ha ha! I've got you now, Weasley!" she screamed, thrusting her stick to hit Fred's stomach.

"Ow, Ang! That was my tummy!" he said, caressing his stomach. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Fred stood there in a state of shock.

"Oh Angie, you know I love you." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Angelina woke up with a smile on her face. The dream that she had, had was a pleasant one.

_If only it were true… _

* * *

Katie Bell got to Astronomy class early that evening. The sun was just setting and the skies were a purpley-orange color. She walked over to the closest window to stare into the beautiful sunset.

_Wow… it's gorgeous… _

Someone walking up to the tower and making a horrible ruckus, however, interrupted her thoughts.

"Just tell me what's wrong! You're making me worry Angie!" Fred said walking into the tower backwards.

"Nothing's wrong! I just need to talk to you later, okay!" she said trying to keep her temper. It was sometimes hard not to get angry with Fred. He couldn't tell Mars and Mercury apart, he laughed at Uranus, he was completely focused on his joke shop, but he was, according to Angelina, the best person in the world. She knew she would regret it if she didn't tell Fred how she felt. If he found someone else, she would never forgive herself.

"Okay Angie. We'll talk tonight. Right after class okay?" he asked setting his books down on the desk. Neither of them seemed to realize that Katie was there until she greeted Angelina.

"Angie! Help, I didn't do my homework!" Okay, so it wasn't really a greeting, it was more of a plea for help.

"Too bad, do it yourself. I had to help that one yesterday!" she said pointing to Fred.

"Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

"Good."

* * *

Class had just finished. Angelina struggled to try and escape the stare of Fred. But he was determined to find out what was wrong with her. He ran up to her after class.

"Meet me downstairs, on the lake. You're going to tell me what's wrong or else I'm going to milk it out of you, Johnson." He said looking her in the eyes.

The ground was cold and hard. When the two Gryffindors finally made it out to the lake, Fred asked.

"Angie, I know I'm not Katie or Alicia. Hell, I'm not a diary either. But I want to know what's wrong. What happened to the old Angelina? The one that made me laugh? The one that would help me pull pranks on Snape? Angie, I know she's still in you, tell me what's wrong." It was hard not to resist his piercing stare. His eyes were full of worry and compassion.

_This is it. This is when you tell him. _

"Fred, it's complicated." Angelina said looking out on to the lake. The moon was at a half-crescent. Its dim glow made the lake shimmer like silver.

"That's fine," he said. "I'll piece it together if I have to." She looked up at the stars.

"Fred, you know how in first year, all the girls had a thing for Oliver Wood? All of them except for me?" she said, still watching the shimmering lake.

"Yeah, I remember that. You said that he was, if memory permits, a 'stupid, self-centered prat who couldn't tell a Quaffle from a waffle'. Yup, I remember that. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I liked someone else." She said rather quickly.

"You did? Who did you like?" he asked curiously. Angelina's heart was pacing 51/50.

_YOU ASKED FOR THIS MOMENT! USE IT!_

"I liked… erm… you're going to laugh at me…" she said turning her head towards him.

"I promise I won't."

"I liked you." She said turning pink. Fred's eyes widened in shock.

"Me? You liked me?" he asked. He was astounded. He had, had a thing for her in first year, but he never could've guessed Angelina had liked him back.

"Yeah, and that feeling never went away." She said. That was it. It was out in the open. Fred's mind was racing.

_She still likes me? Wow… wow… _

"It never went away?" he asked.

"Fred, I've liked you for the longest time. And as much as I've wanted my crying and complaining to stop, it never did. I wanted to stop liking you, to move on with my life, but I couldn't. Fred, as much as I wanted that feeling to stop, I really liked having it around." She said. Her heart felt less heavy. Her legs began to shake.

_Oh Merlin… what's he going to say? I never really thought about this part… Oh, bloody hell…_

"Angie," he said pulling her into a hug. "I've liked you on and off. It's just that, all those times that I didn't like you was because I thought you liked George. So, I would get mad at you. I would try and stop loving you. But it was hard." Angelina was in the hug thinking,

_… Umm… so, does he like me back or something? _

"I'm sorry, Ang." He said quietly. "But I've liked Katie for the past month or so." Angelina's entire body gave out. That was it. She didn't think, she didn't cry. She just, broke down. She stood there, silently.

"I'm sorry Angie."

_Sure you're sorry, _she thought. _You're always sorry._


	5. Mission Not So Impossible

Author: Trying to type out two chapters in a day is hard work. So, in the last chapter… (Tear). Oh, Angie.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Mission Not-So-Impossible**

Sure, Katie was her best friend. Katie had been there literally, since day one. Katie was a very pretty girl with nice blonde hair.

_Hair I wish I could pull it out of her skull!_

Angelina was sitting by herself in her dorm when she heard someone walk in.

"Hey Angie." A soft voice greeted.

_Go away you stupid slut. _

"Hey." Angelina said feebly. She wasn't going to try to show Katie she was mad. It was her own fault that she hadn't told Fred sooner. If her timing had been done correctly, Fred and her would've been sucking each other's faces off right about now. But nothing, nothing was going to happen.

"Angie, you seem so sad. Sadder than usual. What's wrong?" she asked sitting down at the foot of Angelina's bed.

_HA! The last time I answered this question, it got me here. But you'll have to answer her. If not, she'll keep asking. She'll keep asking and asking. Okay, fine! I'll tell her. Stupid skank… no. I love her. Wait, uh. Conflicting feelings. _

"Fred likes you." Angelina spat. It was horrible. When she said it, she felt her insides churn. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Her head was spinning. Her fingers stiffened. She felt like she was in a body lock.

"What?" asked Katie. "Fred likes me? That's not what he told me…" Angelina sat up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, that's what he told me last night. Right after I told him I loved him." The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop. Angelina's eyes filled with sadness and resentment. Katie just sat there, stunned that her best friend had thrown a fit like that. She hadn't known that Angelina still loved Fred. This was news to her.

"Angie," she said, lifting Angelina's chin up slightly. "That's not what he told me." Katie started to tear up too. She was one of those people that if she saw someone else cry, she would cry too. "He told me that he couldn't love me. He was in love with someone else. I didn't know you liked him, so I asked him out." She looked into Angelina's eyes. Angelina cried even harder.

"Angie, he said no. He said that he loved someone else. He loves you Angelina. I can tell."

_How? How would you know you stupid whore? _

"How?"

"The way he looks at you in Ancient Runes. The fact that he's TAKING Ancient Runes is proof enough. Angie, he wants to be with you all the time. He makes you happy and you make him happy. Ang, he loves you. He just needs to be shown that he loves you."

"H-how?" Angelina managed to say through her tears.

"Completely ignore him." Katie said, an evil grin emerging on her pale face.

_If I ignore him, he'll think I'm mad at him, which will make HIM mad…_

"Trust me. It'll work and then he'll realize that he loves you. There IS no downside to this!" Katie said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I hope your right."

* * *

"You told her WHAT!" Lee was furious. He paced around the boys' dorm. He, once again, had possession of Fred's wand. This time, George was helping him.

"You love her." George said poking Fred in the head.

"I don't love her!" he shouted absentmindedly. It was bad enough Lee was torturing him, but George too?

"Shock him Lee." George commanded. Lee took Fred's wand and gave him a little shock.

"Ow… idiot." Fred mumbled. Deep down he knew he loved Angelina. But that was deep down. The newest 'craze' was Katie Bell. But every time he spoke to Katie, he felt a weird, depressing feeling. Like he was doing something terribly wrong. Every time he flirted with Katie, the feeling grew stronger. Then one day, while walking with Alicia, he found out it was love. His love for Angelina never died. But he didn't want to make it seem that way. Fred was covering it up. The feeling was growing less and less intense everyday. Which, to him, was a good thing.

"WE'RE IDIOTS! Excuse us, brother dearest, but you've gone completely off your rocker. You know that? You love her, and yet you tell her that you're in love with someone else…? If that makes any sense whatsoever, please tell us. Because we're confused beyond all reason." George spouted. He was getting angry now.

"Fine, fine! I'm stupid. I should've told her everything. But I didn't. I'm aware of that." Fred said. "And now, I'm going to make it up to her. I'm going to show her I love her. I'll talk to her all the time, I'll make her feel wanted."

* * *

"That'll work." Lee said, handing Fred back his wand.

"Just don't talk to him. It's as easy as that." Katie said, practically drawing it out for Angelina. Angelina was starting to understand the little details of the plan.

"Okay fine. So, I'll move away from him and ignore him… alright." She wasn't sure she could actually do it. She really wanted to talk to Fred and sort out all of their emotions.

_Well, last time I planned something, it turned out horribly. This way, I still have that margin of error to blame if it doesn't work out... _


	6. What It All Boils Down To

Author: Thanks again so much to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot to me, so, much love. Here is chapter six.

**

* * *

Chapter Six - What It All Boils Down To**

"Angie!" he beckoned. To his surprise, she didn't respond. "Angie!" he called again.

_The woman has deaf covering her ears! Actually, it's probably her hair. It always so soft… I love it. Well, I love her. I need to tell her. But I can't make it all random. It can't be all, 'Hey Angie. How are you? How's the family? Those are so nice shoes there, I love you." No, that's too random. Bloody hell, I should've just told her before. You're a moron, you know that? She STILL hasn't come here yet? Oh for Merlin's sake… _

"Angelina Johnson! Come here a minute!" Fred demanded. His voice was shrill. He was starting to get antsy. The suspense was killing him. She turned around and was walking towards him.

"Angie, there's something I have to…"

"KATIE! HURRY UP! We're going to be late!" she yelled up the stairs.

_Katie Bell, her best friend. I just HAD to have a thing for her best friend. She's not even that pretty. I don't see why George is eyeing her all the time. Angelina's much prettier… _

Fred walked right up to her and stood right in front of her.

"Ang, listen. You don't need to say anything, I just want you to hear me out. Angie, I'm a dumbass…"

_Don't say anything. Stick with the plan. Don't say a word. _

"You can say that again." She snapped.

_Oh Goddamn. So much for sticking to the plan. _

"Okay, I completely deserved that. Angie, what I said last night, it came out all wrong…"

"How were you going to put it? There's MORE ways you could've rejected me? Were you going to say something like, 'Oh, sorry. I'm a tosser and I love your best friend'…?"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Fred yelled. Noticing that he was making a scene, he said quietly, "I never loved her…"

_No time like the present. Just tell her you love her. _

"Then why did you hurt me, Fred? Why did you flirt with my constantly? Why? Do you find this some kind of sick joke? Well, Fred. I'd like to know. If you need me, I'll be upstairs, crying." And with that she marched upstairs back to bed. Her eyes were starting to get red from crying. Her face felt hard and rough. Her tearstained cheeks were flushed. The long healing process could begin. Angelina Johnson had, had enough of Fred Weasley.

* * *

Fred went out on to the Grounds. He sat near the northern end of the Forbidden Forest. He now waited for Angelina to exit her dorm and run up to him and slap him across the face, as hard she could. He deserved the pain and the guilt. After all, he had broken up the indestructible friendship of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson.

* * *

She stumbled into the Common Room. Her watched read 1:03 a.m. All was silent in the darkened room. She sat in the tall, red velvet chair and curled up in her blanket. She was finally done with Fred Weasley.

_I'm free. He doesn't control my every thought now. _

Just then, a tall, red headed figure waltzed into the dark Common Room.

"Hey…" He said, he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Hi…" she said, pointing to the open chair. He sat down and leaned over in her direction.

"You know how you asked me why I always flirted…"

"Enough." She said forcefully. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She said, grabbing the train of her 'blanket-gown'.

"I know you're wondering why, Angie." He said, she was already halfway up the landing. "Just ask me that complicated question. You're dying to know the answer. I know it." Angelina turned around slowly.

"Why did you hurt me?" she asked. "Is it really all one sick joke to you? Tell me why you make me feel miserable."

Fred smiled slightly, "You always hurt the one you love."

And with that, Angelina felt warm and drowsy. Her eyes dried of her sorrowful tears. She knew for a fact that Fred Weasley would remain in her memories for as long as she lived.

* * *

There we go. There's the end. Please review. Thanks a lot to everyone reviewed. Hopefully it was okay.

Ariana  
PerfectWorld


End file.
